Revenge Match
Revenge Match is the ninth episode of Galactik Football. Summary Dame Simbai has real doubts about Clamp’s true identity, and even Aarch is beginning to worry about his friend’s strange behavior. However, Aarch has other priorities: today the Snow Kids are playing the return match against the Rykers; if they lose this match, our young heroes will advance no further in the competition. Micro-Ice’s thoughts, however, have turned to… Mei. He decides to declare his love for her at the end of the match. Plot The episode starts with Clamp doing some tests on the flux in D'Jok and Tia. Suddenly, Aarch arrives and wonders what is wrong with him. Meanwhile, Micro-Ice is practising to talk to Mei, but D'Jok interrupts. He claims Mei is too ambitious, but Micro-Ice denies it. Meanwhile, Aarch asks Rocket to see his father, with Rocket eventually giving in. Later, the team come to the club, asking their parents to come to the stadium for the Snow Kids The Rykers return match and Mei's mother tells her to use her beauty as a weapon. Rocket then talks to Norata, but he tells him to make some excellent passes. Aarch then tells them not to have any worries that the bleachers are empty, when people actually show up! Callie Mystic puts Arcadian News on the galaxy, and Aarch has confidence in Rocket, but they are put down by the Rykers' into. Tia loses the ball, but Thran pulls off The Breath and stops it. However, Micro-Ice makes a terrible shot, but Rocket thinks it is good. They fail another goal, and then after they fail again, Mei fails to stop the ball and it gets by Ahito. Kernor then uses The Metal Scream to stop Micro-Ice's shot, and then Shalmel Shake scores, leaving the score 2-0. In half time, Aarch advises the Snow Kids to battle like the score doesn't matter, because it doesn't. D'Jok and Micro-Ice both miss, then Rocket collects energy from Tia and a Ryker's explosion, using an uphill charge to pass the ball to Micro-Ice, but he is fouled. Rocket then shoots low and to his right, where Kernor is weak, to highten the score to 1-2. Tia then passes to D'Jok, who scores. The Rykers then injure Tia, trip up Micro-Ice and steal the ball from Rocket. Thran is knocked down, but Ahito protects the goal using the Breath. Ahito protects the goal, who passes to Tia, who passes to Micro-Ice and then D'Jok goals against Kernor. They celebrate and Mei uses her mother's advice, taunting D'Jok. Aarch then reveals the Pirates/Shadows return match has ended the same as the original. They are now tied second in their group with the Rykers, They need to come in second in the group to qualify for the last sixteen, but first have to win against The Pirates. However, Micro-Ice is crushed because D'Jok is with Mei. He is angry, and runs off. Meanwhile, Clamp discovers a current that is irrefusable proof of the existance of Metaflux that he and I'Son found when they created it. Clamp is puzzled, while Sonny Blackbones orders his right hand man Corso to change course for the Cillo Archipelago. Corso is puzzled, as they need to intercept a Technoid convoy in two hours, but Sonny says he has to see the Pirates/Snow Kids match that shall be taking place there. Episode Notes *The Akillian stadium has full bleachers for the first time since the The Akillians-The Shadows match 15 years prior to the series begging during the last great Akillian Galactik Football team era. *Snow Kids defeat The Rykers 3-2. *The Shadows defeat The Pirates 5-1. *Sonny Blackbones heads to the Cillo Archipelago. Category:Episodes